tarqfandomcom-20200213-history
Demigod Status
Demigod Status These entities, called demigods, are the weakest of the deities. A demigod can grant spells and perform a few deeds that are beyond mortal limits. A demigod has anywhere from a few hundred to a few thousand devoted mortal worshipers and may receive veneration or respect from many more. A demigod controls a small godly realm (usually on an Outer Plane) and has minor control over a portfolio that includes one or more aspects of mortal existence. A demigod might be very accomplished in a single skill or a group of related skills, gain combat advantages in special circumstances, or be able to bring about minor changes in reality itself related to the portfolio. Hit Points - Demigods receive the maximum HP for each hit die when they level up. Speed - Demigods get a base movement speed of 60 feet. Armor Class - A field of divine energy encompasses a demigod's body, granting it divine armor with a +1 to AC. Savings Throws - A roll of a natural 1 on a savings throw is not a critical fail. Traits Divine Regeneration: Once per day, a demigod can gain divine regeneration. When not at full HP, a demigod can use a free action to turn on regeneration equal to their highest ability score modifier. Divine Regeneration begins automatically if a demigod drops to 0 HP and has not used the ability yet that day. It stops when HP is fully regenerated. Grant Spells A deity automatically grants spells and domain powers to mortal divine spellcasters who pray to it. Remote Communication As a standard action, a deity of rank 1 or higher can send a communication to a remote location. The deity can speak to any of its own worshipers, and to anyone within one mile per rank away from a site dedicated to the deity, or within one mile per rank away from a statue or other likeness of the deity. The creature being contacted can receive a telepathic message that only it can hear. Alternatively, the deity’s voice can seem to issue from the air, the ground, or from some object of the deity’s choosing (but not an object or locale dedicated to another deity of equal or higher rank than the deity who is speaking). In the latter case, anyone within earshot of the sound can hear it. The deity can send a manifestation or omen instead of a spoken or telepathic message. The exact nature of this communication varies with the deity, but it usually is some visible phenomenon. A deity’s communication power can cross planes and penetrate any barrier. Once communication is initiated, the deity can continue communicating as a free action until it decides to end the communication. A deity can carry on as many remote communications at one time as it can remote sense at one time. Godly Realm Each deity of rank 1 or higher has a location that serves as a workplace, personal residence, audience chamber, and sometimes as a retreat or fortress. A deity is at its most powerful within its godly realm. A deity has at least modest control over the environment within its realm, controlling the temperature and minor elements of the environment. The radius of this control is a function of the deity’s rank and whether the realm is located on an Outer Plane or some other plane (including the Material Plane). Within this area, the deity can set any temperature that is normal for the plane where the realm is located (for the Material Plane, any temperature from -20ºF to 120ºF), and fill the area with scents and sounds as the deity sees fit. Sounds can be no louder than one hundred humans could make, but not intelligible speech or harmful sound. The deity’s ability to create scents is similar. Immunities Transmutation: A demigod is immune to polymorphing, petrification, or any other attack that alters its form. Any shape-altering powers the deity might have work normally on itself. Energy Drain, Ability Drain, Ability Damage: A deity is not subject to energy drain, ability drain, or ability damage. Mind-Affecting Effects: A deity is immune to mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). Other Immunities: Demigods are also immune to disease, poison, stunning, sleep, paralysis, and death effects, and disintegration. Portfolio Every deity of rank 1 or higher has at least limited knowledge and control over some aspect of mortal existence. A deity’s connection to its portfolio gives it a number of powers. Portfolio Sense Demigods have a limited ability to sense events involving their portfolios. They automatically sense any event that involves five hundred or more people. The ability is limited to the present. Lesser deities automatically sense any event that involves their portfolios and affects one hundred or more people. Intermediate deities automatically sense any event that involves their portfolios, regardless of the number of people involved. In addition, their senses extend one week into the past for every divine rank they have. Greater deities automatically sense any event that involves their portfolios, regardless of the number of people involved. In addition, their senses extend one week into the past and one week into the future for every divine rank they have. When a deity senses an event, it merely knows that the event is occurring and where it is. The deity receives no sensory information about the event. Once a deity notices an event, it can use its remote sensing power to perceive the event.